A Chocolate Addiction
by Gothic Chibi
Summary: Yuna, Tidus, Auron, Wakka, Rikku, Kimahri and Lulu find therselves in Paris in front of a chocolate bar. Referring to strange couple’s ( Honestly, you haven’t read this much often before)


A Chocolate Fluffy Story – Final Fantasy X - A Chocolate Addiction  
  
Written By: Gothic chibi ( aka Java/Vanne) Request by Fluttertweet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy X Characters although I wish I would own Auron and Rikku 'cause they're a cute couple!  
  
Rating: PG-15  
  
Summary: Yuna, Tidus, Auron, Wakka, Rikku, Kimahri and Lulu find therselves in Paris in front of a chocolate bar. Referring to strange couple's ( Honestly, you haven't read this much often before) and a wise lesson that too much Chocolate make's you feel in love and leads to the extreme, so Don't overdo your addiction!  
  
It was another sunny morning when Yuna and her guardians entered a strange town. They came to a hold when they noticed something frightening.  
  
"This is not our world." Auron said calm as ever.  
  
"Then where are we?" Tidus wanted to know very badly. "Isn't this your world?" a happy Rikku exclaimed. Big Eyes penetrated with his eyes before Tidus came to the conclusion. "It isn't my world, we haven't got any city's like this at all."  
  
"Then you mean where lost, ya?" tried Wakka.  
  
"Better enjoy ourselves now." Lulu said and she began walking down one of the long streets. "Isn't that rather dangerous?" Yuna said while she looked at sir Auron. Kimahri followed Lulu down the street while Wakka screamed a loud 'wait for me, ya' en followed them too. "It's to late now to turn back." Auron simply replied.  
  
And they all walked down the lane of Paris.  
  
"All these strange shops." Wakka whispered. He could feel his heart pounding faster every minute. "This is it, ya!" He said louder this time. "I know it's nearby now, ya." He began to run enthusiastically down the long boulevard.  
  
"What's gotten into him?" Tidus wanted to know. "He smells what I smell." Lulu replied as she hurried to Wakka who now stood still in front of a shop. "What does he smell?" Tidus asked again.  
  
"MMMM, Chocolate!" A happy Rikku exclaimed as she run towards Wakka and Lulu en started to drool. "Wait up for me!" Tidus hurried to the three and also started to drool.  
  
"Kids these days." Yuna said while she shook her head. But it had no use as Auron and Kimahri where entering the shop to buy a lot of Chocolate.  
  
They where still drooling. All chocolate was eaten. Auron had tried to convince a stranger that he needed money to spend the night in a hotel, he failed. When Rikku tried to convince him she had succeeded and they where now all together in one room because they couldn't afford another.  
  
After a lot of complaining they finally sat together on the bed. Yuna was reading an article, Rikku was glaring at Tidus, Lulu was looking t.v. while Wakka talked to Auron and glared to Rikku now and then, Kimahri was the only one not on the big bed and he was staring out of the window.  
  
A loud Gasp shook them out of their concentration. "By Yevon, I didn't knew!" Everyone stared at Yuna with big eyes.  
  
"What the matter Yunie?" Rikku placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder and stared at the magazine.  
  
"Unbelievable." She said softly. "What is it you guys?" Tidus tried. "I think they found out the grand effect of eating to much chocolate." Lulu replied. "What do you mean, ya?" Wakka sounded a bit scared. "She means that you get the feeling like your in love from eating to much Chocolate!" Yuna answered dryly.  
  
"But if you eat more than too much it could become a tremendous disaster!" Rikku replied serious before she gave everyone a warm smile. Kimahri shuffled on his place and watched Auron for a couple of seconds.  
  
"So you mean, we are feeling like....... Hot?" Tidus asked while all the others looked at him with blank faces. "Yes." Yuna said.  
  
"That's easy to solve, I declare my love for Yuna immediately!" Tidus face turned red and he slapped his hands over his mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it out loud."  
  
"Don't mind, I think your cute." Yuna looked at him shyly. "But there's someone else in my life. I'm sorry, I think you ate to much chocolate and your hallucinating. Maybe you should lie down a bit?"  
  
"What?" Tidus stared at her blankly. "Now that you mention it, I'm feeling a little high myself. Can I kiss you?" Auron said while he turned around to find a stunned Rikku.  
  
"Absolutely no way!" She hissed at him while she tried to push him away as he hovered over her little form.  
  
"Leave her alone, ya!" Wakka gave Auron a firm stump in the back and Auron fell to the ground looking very drunk.  
  
"This must be one bad joke, although I feel kinda in love myself too!" Lulu confessed. Everyone stared at her in shock.  
  
"This is bad." Rikku huffed.  
  
"Lulu get off of me!" Wakka shouted while he tried to push the Chocolate over-eaten Lulu of his back. "It looks that everybody is going crazy. One moment we are just good friends and guards and the next we are jumping on each other because we kept our secret loves hidden and we are ready to come out for it because we ate to much chocolate, ya!" he added.  
  
"You haven't confessed yet, and Yuna and Kimahri haven't told us their secret love yet. So I don't think we're all that crazy." Lulu pointed a finger to Wakka challenging him to tell them if he felt hot and which one of them he fancied. "Not this." Wakka cried.  
  
"I like one of you." Yuna began. She took a deep breath. "I Like Kimahri." She smiled wide after finishing her sentence but was shocked to see Kimahri already leaning in to kiss Auron. "NO, It can't be true! They are both males!" Yuna hysterically screamed.  
  
"Looks as though Kimahri fancy's Auron a lot more than anyone else." Tidus laughed.  
  
"They can keep each other." Rikku mumbled. "I only want you!" She grabbed Tidus from behind and nuzzled her head against his back. "Huh, that was unexpected." Tidus blurted out.  
  
"Now Wakka, tell me if you're high on chocolate ratings?" Lulu trailed a finger over his cheek and he pushed it away roughly. "Alright, alright if you all force me, ya. I like Rikku for more than two months." His cheeks where going red and he stared at the ground.  
  
"Impossible." Lulu gasped. She immediately let go of him and walked over to Kimahri who was pushed aside by Auron who didn't felt for him. "Then you're my second choice." She added while she waved her hand trough the air and looked kinda sleepy. Kimahri growled.  
  
"But I wanted Kimahri!" Yuna cried out as she run towards Kimahri as if he where a favourite toy. "He's mine!"  
  
"This leaves me no choice." Tidus sighed while he walked over to a relieved Wakka. We have to share." He said while pointing to Rikku.  
  
Next day they awoke. "Are we back in Spira?" Tidus yawned.  
  
"I Don't think so, ya." Wakka replied softly.  
  
"Tell me this is a dream." Yuna whispered from somewhere out of a corner.  
  
"I don't think so." Rikku Replied.  
  
"You mean it was all real?" Tidus sat now up straight.  
  
"Yes." The simple reply of sir Auron.  
  
"But it can't be, I still want more chocolate!" Lulu purred from out of nowhere.  
  
"Wakka?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Ya?" a simple reply.  
  
"Next time we'll share again!"  
  
End 


End file.
